Piglet
Piglet is Winnie the Pooh's best friend. He's been often called a "very small animal" who loves acorns and helping his friends. He's timid and has many fears, but he can be brave sometimes. In 2003, Piglet starred his own film, Piglet's Big Movie. Piglet was voiced by John Fiedler up until this actor's passing in 2005. Beginning with the series My Friends Tigger & Pooh, the role was filled by Travis Oates, who also provided the character's voice in the Kingdom Hearts series of games. Piglet lived in a beech tree, though in The House at Pooh Corner, Piglet ended up giving his house to Owl at Eeyore's suggestion, when Owl's house blew down. He then moved in with Pooh. In the Disney canon, this story was depicted in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, though future releases have shown Piglet living in his own house. Relationships Winnie The Pooh (Very Best Friend) Pooh and Piglet are very inseparable. Whenever on an adventure, Piglet always follows Pooh. Piglet always takes Pooh's side no matter how silly Pooh is being. Piglet even risked his life during a wind storm to save Pooh. His worst fear is that all his friends will be lost forever. In "Goodbye Mr. Pooh" when Pooh comes back from being gone, he finds Eeyore living in his house. Piglet graciously lets Pooh live with him until they can convince Eeyore to give Pooh back his house. Tigger (Best Friend) Tigger is very fond of Piglet. In an episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet helps Tigger get unstuck, and Tigger devotes himself to be there for Piglet. Piglet begins to feel smothered and has a talk with Tigger. Rigger agrees to give Piglet some space. In Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Tigger saves Piglet from falling to the ground from a tree. Later in the film, Piglet rides Tigger to the top of a cliff. In The Tigger Movie, Piglet feels sympathy for Tigger. Eeyore (Best Friend) Eeyore often accompanies Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger on their journey. In Pooh's Grand Adventure, Piglet hugs Eeyore. He also falls ontop of Eeyore in a comedic scene. In The Tigger Movie, Piglet holds on to Eeyore's tail and asks if he's okay. He also holds on to Eeyore during the avalanche. Role Winnie The Pooh & The Blustery Day In Winnie The Pooh & The Blustery Day, Piglet is tring to sweep the leaves off og his front porch before Pooh arrives. After Pooh's arroval, Piglet begans to float off the ground due to his small size and Pooh grabs Piglet's green scarf, pulling him all the way to Owl's house. Once there, the group sit with Owl and talk until a great gust pushes the house over, prompting Piglet & Pooh to gather the other members of the Hundred Acre wood who try to fix Owl's house, but in the end, Piglet proves himself to be the bigger man and gives his own house to Owl, opting to move in with Pooh, instead. Pooh's Grand Adventure Piglet accompanies Pooh along with Rabbit, Tigger and Eeyore to search for Christopher Robin. Along the way, he discovers he is braver than he believes. Seasons of Giving Composed of three storylines, Piglet is the main focus of the first story, and plays a supporting role in the other two. The Tigger Movie Piglet plays a fairly minor role. He assists Pooh and Eeyore in looking for Tigger's family. He later dresses like a Tigger with his friends. A Very Merry Pooh Year In order to keep Rabbit from moving, Piglet takes up bouncing, and stops being a scared. Tigger stops bouncing, and begins to act like Piglet. In the end, Rabbit decides not to move and everyone begins to act normally. Pooh also gives Piglet a music box. Piglet's Big Movie Piglet begins to feel left out due to his size and after helping out some tiny insects and a baby bird, decides that his friends really do need him. When he gets to where his friends were trapping bees, he finds that his friends aren't there. Piglet then inexplicably goes missing, and his friends frantically search for him, and with Piglet's scrapbook, they recall their memories of him. After every memory, each character realizes they have taken credit for what Piglet has done. After Rabbit and tigger accidentally throw the scrapbook in the river while fighting over it, Roo finds Piglet's scarf. After their discovery, a bad storm hits and everyone sadly goes to Piglet's house for shelter. They all draw new scrapbook pages of Piglet. Roo then hurries everyone out the door and they rush to find Piglet. They find the scrapbook pages and begin to put them together again. They find that the scrapbook on a log at a steep cliff over the river. Pooh tries to get it, but his shirt gets caught. Everyone tries to get Pooh before he falls, but they are a few inches too short. Piglet suddenly arrives, and is able to reach Pooh. Unfortunately the log breaks, and everyone except for Pooh and Piglet are seen. While everyone cries over Pooh and Piglet, they turn around to see Pooh and Piglet crying with them. Pooh appollgizes about Piglet's lost memories, but Piglet tells them that he will always remember them. Piglet is taken home, and is surprised by the new scrapbook pages, especially the one that makes him look like a giant knight. A party is then held for Piglet, and Pooh surprises Piglet by changing the name of Pooh Corner to Pooh and Piglet Corner. Springtime With Roo Piglet plays a minor role. He is shown being sad about Easter being cancelled. He is only seen in a few scenes. At the end, he is playing on one of Rabbit's displays. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Piglet plays a very minor role. He goes along with his friends to capture a heffalump. He is scene at the end credits being flown like a kite by Lumpy. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Piglet is the main focus of the Boo To You Too sequence. Super Sleuth Christmas Movie He assists his friends on the journey to the North Pole. Winnie The Pooh (2011 Film) When his friends fall into the Backson trap, Piglet is sent to go get help. He is walking in the woods, and hears someone coming. He get very scared, and jumps into the Backson trap, making Rabbit very angry. Appearances * Winnie-the-Pooh (book) - 1926 * The House at Pooh Corner (book) - 1928 * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (short film) - 1968 * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (short film) - 1974 * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (short film) - 1983 * Welcome to Pooh Corner (TV show) - 1983-1986 * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV show) - 1988-1991 * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (TV special) - 1991 * Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (TV special) - 1996 * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (TV special) - 1998 * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (film) - 1997 * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (film) - 1999 * The Tigger Movie (film) - 2000 * The Book of Pooh (TV show) - 2001-2002 * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (film) - 2002 * Piglet's Big Movie (film) - 2003 * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (film) - 2004 * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (film) - 2005 * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (film) - 2005 * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (TV show) - 2007-present * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (film) - 2007 Internationally *In Brazil, Piglet is known as Leitão and was voiced by Oberdan Júnior from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh until the first episodes of My Friends Tigger & Pooh, after which the role was given to Alexandre Moreno. It is still unknown which of them will voice Piglet in the upcoming Winnie the Pooh film. *In France, Piglet's name is Porcinet. He's had three different voice actors in French dubs of Pooh productions: Roger Carel from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh to Pooh's Grand Adventure; Roger Crouzet in the frech dub of The Tigger Movie; and Hervé Rey in more recent productions. *In Italy, Piglet is called Pimpi and has also been voiced by three actors: Roberto Stocchi (New Adventures), Fabrizio Vidale and Luca Dal Fabbro. *In Japan, Piglet's name is ピグレット and he is voiced by Mitsuru Ogata. Notes *Piglet's teeth chatter most of the time when he talks. *Piglet has never had a tail in Disney cartoons, but a pig tail is visible in some promotional posters for Piglet's Big Movie. *Although Piglet is not given very many solos, he did get one in the special "Boo To You Too, Winnie The Pooh" where he sang "I am Not Afraid". *At the ending of an episode of My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Piglet saved Pooh from a falling tree. *Although pictured in the cover, Piglet only made a cameo appearance at My Friends Tigger and Pooh the Super Duper Super Sleuths. *Piglet tends to stutter like the character, Porky Pig from the Looney Tunes franchise. *Piglet's catchphrase is "Oh, d-d-d-dear!" Gallery Pigletdisney.jpg Original Toy Piglet.jpg|Christopher Robin's stuffed toy that inspired the character Original Piglet.jpg|Piglet, as seen in the original books illustrated by E. H. Shepard Piglet.PNG|Piglet in The Tigger Movie PigletSleeping.PNG|Piglet sleeping Gone.with.the.Wind.PNG|Piglet in "Gone with the Wind" PigletBookofPooh.jpg|Piglet, as seen in The Book of Pooh My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Piglet.jpg|Piglet in My Friends Tigger & Pooh Winnie-the-pooh-calendar.jpg Winnie the Pooh.jpg Threelittlepigletsmeet.png I Am Not Afraid.jpg 285239-1.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Sharing Can Be Fun.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Believe In Yourself.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Hooray for Teamwork.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Make the Best of It.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Loyal Through and Through.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Listen Up, Tigger.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Everyone Is Special.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Friendship Day.jpg 51NZMz0EiYL-1-.jpg Piglet walking.jpg|Piglet in Piglet's Big Movie. Valentines Piglet.jpg Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Playhouse Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Iconic characters Category:Main characters Category:Welcome to Pooh Corner Category:Welcome to Pooh Corner characters Category:The Book of Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh characters Category:Book characters